


Baby It's Cold Outside

by danceswithronin



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Japan's Ass, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Shameful abuse of a Christmas song title, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithronin/pseuds/danceswithronin
Summary: Yuna falls through the ice at Jogaku Lake, and Jin has to help warm her back up. He's pretty good at it.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous-rooster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous-rooster).



> Hey look it's a prompt one-shot! This one is for anonymous-rooster, who requested a domestic fluff piece or a scene where Jin and Yuna get snowed in. Since I had to write about ice fishing all weekend for work, this is the hybridized result of those prompts! Thanks so much for reading guys! 
> 
> This is what I was listening to when I wrote this: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00
> 
> If anyone else has any prompts or fic requests just hit me up in the comments and I'll do my best to make them happen as I'm able. <3

“Then Kenji and Taka wou—”

There was a sound like the sharp peal of a breaking branch and Jin jerked around. At first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him or he was going snowblind. It looked like Yuna had just vanished. Then he saw the dark empty spot in the ice right before Yuna burst out of it, arms scrabbling for purchase at the edges of the ice hole.

_“Jin!”_

Jin didn’t waste the time to answer her, only ran forward and threw himself across the ice of Jogaku Lake on his belly, sliding up close enough to the hole to grab Yuna’s grasping hand without getting too close to the edge of the hole where the ice was thin and shattered.

“Jin,” Yuna gasped, gripping his hand with panicky tightness.

“I got you,” he said, grasping her hand for dear life and pulling backwards with all his strength. Yuna was not heavy, but the awkward angle of the pull meant he still felt the tendons in his shoulder creak as he leaned backwards as hard as he could. “Come on, get _up!”_

Yuna used Jin’s hand for purchase to drag herself out of the water, and once she was out to her knees Jin dragged her backwards across the ice to where it was thick and safe. Yuna was shuddering in his arms, her lips already going blue. 

“Well I f-feel like a fool,” she said, her teeth chattering. Jin drew her into his arms with one arm behind her shoulders and one under her knees and picked her up, ignoring the renewed protest of his shoulder as he did it. Yuna threw her arms around his neck.

“What are y-you doing?” she said, sounding exasperated and amused as Jin jogged carefully across the ice with her in his arms. His face was almost comically serious to Yuna as the snow began to fall harder around them, the cold wind cutting like a knife through her soaked clothing. 

“It’s not funny,” Jin said. “You could freeze to death.” He carried her to the small fishing village outside of the temple gates and entered one of the abandoned huts there.

“I can walk, my legs aren’t broken.”

Jin set her on her feet and she crouched on the tatami mat in the center of the room, shuddering with the cold as Jin started methodically bringing in tinder and kindling and pieces of cured firewood from outside at the hut’s lean-to.

“You need to take your clothes off,” Jin said as he came in with an armful of wood, tossing it down by the fireplace.

“Excuse me?” Yuna replied, laughing with a shiver in her voice. Her entire body was quaking with the cold, and Jin saw with dismay that her hair had stiffened and frozen in hard pieces around her face, whitened with frost. Her face still looked pale and her lips were bluish with the cold.

“We’ll dry them by the fire,” Jin said as he built it, bringing out the flint he had brought from his saddlebag and crouching by the fireplace to use it. “You can’t sit in those wet clothes, it’s too cold.”

“And you expect me to just let you see me completely naked, Jin Sakai?”

He glanced over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow. “Is the idea that repulsive to you?”

She gave him a deadpan look for a few seconds, trying to decide if he was being serious, then cracked a smile at him. “No, but this isn’t exactly the way I pictured it. I was thinking more candlelight, more sake, less freezing.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Jin said, a small smile lingering at the corner of his mouth. “But I’ll bring you some blankets from the horses.” After he got the first fragile tendrils of the fire sparked, he got up to do it, and Yuna watched him go.

Raising an eyebrow at his back, Yuna began unlacing her clothes and shivered, her fingers stiff with cold.

When Jin got back, Yuna was standing naked in the center of the room, covered with gooseflesh, her arms wrapped across her chest.

“You could have waited until I came back with the blankets,” Jin said, laughing with one hand covering his eyes while he carried the bundled bedrolls under his other arm.

“You were right, the clothes w-were cold,” Yuna said, and Jin held the blankets out to her. She took them from him and wrapped them in a double layer around her naked body.

“Go sit next to the fire.”

Yuna did as Jin said, her bare feet padding across the dusty tatami mats before she sat down in front of the growing fire, entirely encased in blankets except for her wet head poking out. She looked up at him sheepishly from the rim of the blankets, nothing visible but her eyes.

“I appreciate you having the good graces not to make fun of me,” Yuna said as Jin stoked the fire up until it was going strong, then put a log on it carefully. He looked over his shoulder at her.

“Who said I did? Maybe I just want to make sure you’re not going to freeze to death before I tease you,” Jin said, taking Yuna’s clothes and laying them out alongside the hearth to dry from the fire’s warmth. When he was done, he sat down next to Yuna and motioned for her to lay down across his lap, leaning back against his chest.

She did as he asked, cocooned in blankets as her body slowly warmed and her shivers stilled. Jin took her in his arms as close as he could, pressing his body against hers, laying his warm head and neck against hers where it was bare at the top of the blankets.

“Are you feeling warmer?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Give me your hands.”

She did as he asked. Jin took each one in his hands—hands that had killed more people than Yuna could even imagine—and cupped her hands inside his like a trapped bird, blowing hot breath into them. He did this slowly, his eyes raised to hers as if it was a ritual, his fingertips soft on her hands as he handled them, rubbing gently to return circulation to her cold, stiff fingers. She could feel the vibration of his lips next to her skin.

“That feels good,” she said, her voice suddenly husky. He looked up at the sound of her voice.

“I’m surprised you can still feel them at all,” Jin replied softly, his dark eyes gleaming in the firelight. He took the hand that was still in his and brought it to his lips. She could feel the rasp of his beard against her skin and it made her shiver, but this time it wasn’t from the cold.

If anyone had ever told Yuna that a man would do that to her she would have laughed in their face, but now it just left her breathless. He did it without pomp, just reverent gentleness.

“Thank you for saving me,” Yuna said, when she could manage. She took the hand that he held and reached back to cup the nape of his neck. It felt scorching hot to her and she had to bite back a laugh when he jerked at the touch of her cold fingers against his skin.

“It’s only fair considering you saved me. Now we’re even,” Jin said, sliding an arm around her middle to draw her closer and resting his head on her shoulder, looking into the fire. “I guess you’re just going to have to save my life again if you want to keep taking advantage of me.”

Yuna snorted laughter, and the sound of it so close to his heart made Jin grin.

“Taking advantage? Of you? I would _never._ You know, it’s not really fair that I’m completely naked and you’re not. Speaking of taking advantage.”

Jin laughed and squeezed her in his arms. “Why should we _both_ be cold because you’re clumsy?”

He felt her elbow him through the cushion of warming blankets in return. “You’re a bastard, Jin Sakai.”

“I’ll get naked if you really want me to,” Jin murmured in the shell of her ear and she laughed again at the tickling waft of his breath on the sensitive skin of her face, but a blush came up in her cheeks anyway. “I have read it is better for warmth.”

“Oh, listen to this scholar.”

“It’s _true,”_ Jin insisted, his voice low and laughing.

“Well then do it,” Yuna said, her face completely serious as she looked over at him. She nodded. “Go on.”

Cocking his head at her slightly in friendly amusement, Jin shifted away from her and began undoing his clothes slowly, watching Yuna’s face while he did it. His expression was solemn, but Yuna thought she could see mischief dancing in his eyes. It cheered her to see it—he always seemed so serious.

“Someone should really be feeding me sake and playing the _koto_ for this,” Yuna said suggestively, and Jin laughed, shucking out of his hakama bottoms with the graceful confidence of someone who knows that they look good naked.

He bent over to fold his hakama on the floor and Yuna couldn’t resist sneaking a hand out of the blankets to slap against his bare ass.

 _“Hey!”_ Jin yelped and jerked away from her, coming to his feet and bursting into laughter in surprise. “What was _that_ for?”

“Just taking advantage,” Yuna said, smiling sweetly up at him.

“Hmph.” Jin stood in front of her nude, clapping his hands against his shoulders to beat warmth into them.

“Happy?” he said.

Yuna pulled the blanket back, exposing her golden skin warm and dried underneath it. Jin let his eyes linger warmly on the curve of her breasts, her belly, and the dark triangle of her sex before meeting hers again.

“Come here.” 

Jin sat on the tatami mat next to Yuna in front of the fire and scooted over to her. She pressed her bare body up against his in the blankets, feeling the juxtaposition of velvet skin over relaxed muscle that tensed into living stone whenever he shifted under her hands as he moved. He positioned her in his arms again and leaned his chin over her shoulder, sighing as he stared back into the fire.

“That’s warmer,” Yuna said.

“I told you.”

“I thought you were making it up for an excuse.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” He ran a warm, callused hand across her bare belly in a way that sent a thrill down her back, causing her to lean back into him out of reflex. She placed her arm over his under the blankets, stroking it. She leaned over and laid her cheek against his bare chest underneath the blankets, with only the top of her head poking out. She closed her eyes and listened to Jin’s heart beating like a steady drum, vibrating against her ear.

“Yuna,” Jin said, softly. “I told you I care for you. Do you believe me?”

“Do you think if I didn’t, I would be letting you hold me like this without a stitch of clothing between us?” she murmured with her lips brushing the skin of his nipple, causing him to flinch a little.

“I just wanted to make sure you know how much you mean to me,” Jin continued, keeping his voice low. “I… I understand if you don’t feel the same. I know you think I’m a fool sometimes but there are some things you can’t help but make yourself a fool for,” he whispered.

She turned her head to kiss him before he could make any more of a fool of himself, reaching a hand up from under the blankets to cup his jaw as she did. She ran her thumb across his jaw as he opened his mouth to her, kissing back before withdrawing and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You know, if you wanted to see me naked, we could have just visited the hot spring at Morimae. You didn’t have to jump in a frozen lake.”

“Very funny,” Yuna said, pressing another soft kiss to his jaw before snuggling back down into the blankets against him, burying her face in his neck.


End file.
